


Sobrevivir En La Eternidad

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Naruto
Genre: Future, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: Algo sucedió durante su batalla contra Kaguya: Naruto y Sasuke han sido "bendecidos" con la vida eterna por Hagoromo.Pésimo. Horrible. Lo odian.Han visto morir a su familia, sus esposas, sus hijos, sus nietos...300 años fueron suficientes  pero no había alternativa. No la había, al menos hasta que descubrieron la respuesta a sus preguntas. Pero entonces... ¿qué tenían que ver sus antiguos amigos?Realmente no lo sabían. Lo único que sabian era que sin importar que murieran o vivieran, lo harían Juntos.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Sobrevivir En La Eternidad

Sasuke

Desde hace muchos años que odiaba su estilo de vida, todo era tan monótono y ordinario. 

Muchas veces había pensado en vivir en un mundo donde hubiera paz, uno donde, después de haber cumplido su venganza pudiera vivir tranquilamente y formar una familia. 

Y lo había hecho; después de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja, las naciones elementales se habían unido en alianza, los años pasaron, Naruto cumplió su sueño y se volvió Hokage, se había casado con Hinata y habían tenido dos hijos; mientras él, pese a no estar casado legalmente había tenido una buena vida junto a Sakura y su dos hijos, siendo protector de Konoha y mano derecha del Septimo. Pero... hubo un problema grave. Sarada se casó con su alumno hijo del Dobe y se convirtió en la novena Hokage, mientras que Sakurai terminó viviendo junto a su esposa en Suna. Y el tiempo seguía pasando; fue doloroso ver como sus nietos crecían cada vez más, observar como Sakura, la mujer que alguna vez amó envejecía, apreciar como cada vez el régimen shinobi terminaba y daba paso a los gobiernos, sentir el pesar de no poder hacer nada cuando las personas dejaron de utilizar el chakra, y lo peor, darse cuenta de que cada día de su vida solo seria un paso interminable hacia su muerte.

No entendió aquel momento, uno que jamas olvidaría. Quizá fue la emoción de ver a un "Dios", o tal vez fue la adrenalina que la guerra le provocaba o la desesperación de aceptar una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad que seria interminable.

Naruto tampoco lo sabía, era demasiado despistado para prestar atención, y no fue hasta años después que se dieron cuenta.

Ambos habian sido bendecidos por el sabio de los 6 caminos con la vida eterna.


End file.
